


Fuck Me Silly

by PistachioCuts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: I couldn’t think of any other titleIt’s just RadioHusk smut, thats all I gotta say
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Fuck Me Silly

Husk had no idea how they even managed to get like this. The last thing he remembered was talking to Alastor at the bar, now the deer demon was on top of him, in his lap, eagerly kissing him. Although, this wasn’t their first time together.

Alastor pulled away from the kiss, smirking down at the flustered cat demon. He kept eye contact as he began to unbutton his coat and slide it off along with his shirt all while Husk stared in awe.

Alastor gently pushed Husk onto his back, moaning when he began rubbing his groin against Husk’s.

“What’s wrong, My Dear? Cat got your tongue?” He snickered at his own joke while Husk rolled his eyes, humming in pleasure as he began to harden.

Once he was fully erect Alastor gently gripped Husk’s cock in his hand, slowly pumping it.

Alastor’s face and shoulders were flushed red, his erection beginning to stick out from his pants while his little tail quivered in anticipation.

Getting off of Husk, the deer leaned down to be face to face with the large barbed member. Taking the tip into his mouth and suckling on it.

Husk groaned and tangled his fingers in Alastor’s hair, gently thrusting his hips upward.

“Fuck, baby. You’re a natural”

Alastor blushed a little more at the praise, taking in more of Husk until it hit the back of his throat. A little gag escaped him as he bobbed his head.

By now Alastor had slid his own cock out of his pants and was stroking himself.

Once he decided it was enough he slid off of Husk with a little _pop!_ noise. Getting rid of his last bit of clothing he sat back in Husk’s lap. The cat gripped one hand on Alastor’s hip and the other on his tail.

A little mewl escaped the deer as he positioned and slid down onto Husk’s cock, starting a slow up and down motion, loving the way the barbs scraped his insides.

Alastor leaned over and dug his claws through the fur on Husk’s chest, quickening his thrusts, moans and huffs escaping him while Husk groaned into the feeling.

“F-Fuck...Al-“ Husk moaned, running his claws down Alastor’s sides, causing the deer to shudder in pleasure.

Alastor yelped in surprise when he was pushed down into the bed. Husk slid out of him, gently rolling him onto his stomach and lifting him by his hips.

“This is better” Husk smiled widely as he thrust back in, at a much faster and harder pace. Alastor cried out in pleasure, digging his claws into the bed and ripping the sheets.

After a couple more thrusts Husk pulled out again, rubbing his cock against Alastor’s tail.

“Mmm..why’d you stop?”

“Sorry, didn’t wanna cum too soon-“ Husk said in between breathes. He could’ve sworn he heard a tiny whine coming from the deer.

After a couple more seconds Husk flipped Alastor onto his back and slid back in, slowly thrusting while jerking Alastor off.

His thrusts began to quicken soon, both their moans getting louder. Husk’s wings opened and flared out, signifying he was getting close.

Husk pressed his chest into the deer’s, quickening his pace and stroking Alastor faster.

“Fuck, Al! I-I’m close!”

Alastor dug his claws into Husk’s back, moaning incoherent things when Husk slammed into him one more time, his wings vigorously twitching as he released, Alastor reaching his limit seconds later as well.

Once finished Husk slumped over his mate, both breathing heavily.

Alastor gently pushed Husk off of him, snuggling up to him and scratching behind his head and neck, earning soft purrs.

Husk just wrapped his arms around Alastor while littering his neck and chest In kisses and small hickeys.

The two stayed snuggled in each other’s arms, loving one another’s company.


End file.
